Shampoo no es Akane
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Songfic con la cancion de Jesse McCartney "She s no you". Ranma le exlica a Akane porque ella no debería estar celosa de Shampoo o de cualquier otra... mal sumarry lo sé... mejor solo lean


¡Hola! Aquí con otro fic bueno esta vez es un songfic con la canción "She´s no you" de Jesse Mc´Cartney y ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto? Bueno… saben esto ya me está cansando Ranma no es mío es de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de Kitty Films y uso los personajes sin fines de lucro sino solo para entretenimiento y para no aburrirme ahora que salí de vacaciones…

Creo que eso es todo ah… lo de siempre

-aaa- cuando hablan

"_aaa" pensamientos_

**Shampoo no es Akane**

-Ranma no baka… es un idiota-decía una peliazul mientras ahogaba sus lágrimas en su almohada – ¿Por qué mejor no se va con Shampoo de una sola vez?-

Si otra vez había sucedido, Shampoo había dejando en claro cuál de todas las prometidas serían mejor para Ranma y como de costumbre Ranma no había defendido a Akane lo que hizo que otra vez se viviera una pelea. Ahora, como casi siempre pasaba cuando el ojiazul la lastimaba, Akane se encontraba en su cuarto llorando por ese baka insensible.

-Tic, tic, tic, tic- sonaron unos golpes en la ventana de la chica de hermosos ojos cafés

-Ranma no quiero hablar contigo- dijo Akane adivinando quien era… bueno ¿quién más se ha colgado de esa ventana solo para hablar con ella?

-Por favor Akane abre- decía el chico de la trenza desde el otro lado de la ventana -ocupo hablar contigo-

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar- repitió ella

-Si no me dejas entrar yo entraré por mi mismo- dicho esto Ranma abrió la ventana fácilmente y entró ayudándose con el escritorio para no caer

- ¿Oye a ti que te pasa?-Gritó Akane al ver a Ranma entrar en la habitación – ¡No puedes entrar a la habitación de una mujer así de fácil! ¡Tienes que pedir permiso!-

-Pues pedí permiso… además ocupo hablar contigo-

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- respondió Akane secamente

-Bueno entonces escucha...Akane quiero saber…no… porque tú… digo- Ranma volvió a ver a su prometida quien veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo después en un tono de niño pequeño dijo –Akane… ¿porque estás así? en verdad…¿en verdad te pones celosa de Shampoo?-

- ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa de ella? Ella solo habla de quien será tu mejor esposa y todas esas cosas. Te recuerdo que si nosotros estamos comprometidos es porque nuestros padres lo decidieron-

"_Porque nuestros padres lo decidieron"_ esa frase le dolió en el fondo a Ranma, ya él lo sabía, él la amaba pero será que ella en verdad no siente nada por él, él tiene que saberlo

-Entonces porque te pones así- Dijo Ranma mientras la veía fijamente -¿porque te afecta tanto lo que diga Shampoo sobre nuestro compromiso o quien es mejor para mí? No te afectaría tanto si no sintieras nada por mí-

-¿Qué?- Akane estaba levemente sonrojada _"será que Ranma ya sabe sobre mis… no imposible solo debe estar jugando"_ – ¿Qué no te quedó claro que no me pongo celosa?-

-Entonces explícame porque te pones así- Ranma se bajo del escritorio y se puso de cuclillas junto a la cama- Explícame porque lloras siempre que Shampoo o cualquier otra de mis prometidas te insulta con nuestro compromiso-

-Yo…pues- Akane estaba sonrojada –lloró de ira, porque sé que no puedo hacer nada ya que si las enfrento seguro salgo perdiendo o tú entras en media pelea y la paras y de paso me insultas, entonces pierdo o pierdo.-

-Ah ya…- _"En verdad esperaba que fueran celos…" _Ranma camino hacia la venta y justo antes de salir dijo –De por si no deberías estar celosa- y se fue dejando a una Akane confundida.

Al día siguiente…

-De por si no deberías estar celosa… idiota ¿en qué estaba pensando al decirle eso? – Se reprendía el ojiazul quien estaba subido en un árbol del parque de Nerima -¿Qué esperabas que pasara? Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- se repetía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza en el tronco

-Si lo eres, pero ahora no vengo a hablar de eso-

- ¿Akane?- el ojiazul dejo de golpearse contra el tronco para ver a la dueña de sus pensamientos. - ¿Ha-hace cuanto que estás ahí?-

-Acabo de llegar- respondió ella con una de esas sonrisas que mataban a Ranma –Oye ¿puedes bajar? Ocupo hablar contigo-

-¿No quieres subir tu? Con tu fuerza de gorila no ha de ser difícil-

-RANMA NO BAKA- A Akane la rodeaba una pequeña aura azul

-Tra-tranquila Akane yo solo bromeaba ya bajo- El ojiazul bajo del árbol de un salto –Ya ¿de qué querías hablar?-

- ¿Quién dice que quiero hablar contigo baka?-bufó Akane molesta mientras le daba la espalda

-Vamos Akane solo estaba bromeando. Dime por que querías hablar conmigo-

-Con una condición- La peliazul veía de lado a Ranma con una cara maliciosa

"_Esto no me suena bien" _–De acuerdo… acepto tu condición-

-¿No importa cuál sea?- _"Tengo que asegurarme que Ranma no me vaya a mentir" _

Ranma suspiro _"Si acepto ella va a tener total control sobre mí…" _–Yo… mmm… etto… está bien acepto cualquiera que sea tu condición- Ranma se tiró al suelo

-¡Qué bien!-Akane lo imitó- entonces no importa lo que pregunte debes decirme la verdad-

-¿L-la verdad?- Ranma tragó en seco

-Sí y recuerda que lo prometiste-

"_Yo y mi bocota" _Pensó el ojiazul pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea –De acuerdo. Solo la verdad pero tú debes hacer lo mismo-

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida la peliazul

-Si te pregunto algo debes responderme con la verdad-

-De acuerdo- Akane sonrió – Muy bien… yo empiezo ¿Te gusta vivir en el dojo?-

-¿En el dojo? La verdad… sí. Es muy diferente a tener que vivir en tienda de campaña a como estaba acostumbrado y sé que siempre voy a tener algo que comer cuando antes ni siquiera podía tomar agua.-

-¡Qué dicha!- suspiro aliviada Akane

-¿Por qué? ¿Creíste que me disgustaba?-

-Bueno… la verdad no sé… como al principio habías llegado al dojo en contra tuya… simplemente pensé que te disgustaba o que querías irte- Akane miraba a Ranma fijamente

-Si hubiera querido irme lo hubiera hecho hace rato, pero hay una cosa que me hace quedarme- dijo Ranma evitando la mirada de Akane

-Ah… bueno la siguiente pregunta ¿Te disgusta tener tantas prometidas?-

Esa pregunta…un punto sensible en Ranma–Pues… no… es decir… es raro. No me gusta estar siendo acosado por todas esas locas pero ya me he llegado a acostumbrar. Pero preferiría que no usaran ese título "prometida" nunca le he dado el sí a ninguna de ellas tres-

-Tres…- susurro Akane -¿Por qué dijiste tres Ranma? Que yo sepa las prometidas son Shampoo, Ukio, Kodachi y… -Akane se sonrojo un poco- y yo-

-Ah… etto… yo… no sé- respondió Ramna. Y esa era la verdad. ¿Por qué había dicho tres? No lo sabía simplemente fue lo que la conciencia le dijo… bueno tal vez si lo sabía. Ranma se sonrojo un poco… bueno que poco. En una competencia él contra su camisa china la camisa perdía por mucho –Tal vez lo dije porque… yo… mmm… acepto a una de todas como mi prometida-

-Ah…- dijo la peliazul

**They gotta lotta girls who know they got it goin' on  
but nothings ever a comparison to you**

-¿Y ella ya lo sabe?- preguntó la peliazul

-No lo creo… pero espero que se dé cuenta pronto-

– Ranma ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?-

-Cl-claro- tartamudeo Ranma

-¿Por qué anoche me dijiste "De por sí no deberías estar celosa"? Y recuerda que solo puedes decir la verdad-

-Pues… anoche estabas así por Shampoo ¿no? -

-…- Akane se negó a responder –no entiendo que tiene que ver de si debo o no estar celosa de ella-

**Now can't you see  
that you're the only one I really want  
and everything I need is everything you do**

-Pues… es que…mmm ¡maldición!- susurro Ranma. Sabía lo que quería decir pero las palabras no salían –es que…-

-¿Qué cosa Ranma?-

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause you're looking so much better  
don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy**

-Es que… si en verdad te pones celosa no deberías hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no debería?- preguntó la peliazul con ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanza

**She could be a supermodel  
every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me  
**

-No niego que Shampoo sea guapa, perfectamente puede ser una modelo o algo así pero… ella no es la me gusta… no siento nada por ella- admitió Ranma mientras miraba fijamente a Akane

-¿Qué?- Akane estaba extrañada -¿No sientes nada por ella?-

**She's no you…oh no!  
You give me more than I can ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got**

-Bueno… tal vez amistad pero…- Ranma miró hacia otro lado para evitar que su prometida viera el sonrojo que ahora se apoderaba de su cara –Ella no es la persona que me gusta-

-¿Es Ukio?- preguntó Akane con los ojos vidriosos. No quería saber a quien quería Ranma pero al mismo si lo quería saber.

**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
she's only a picture on a magazine  
she's no you  
she's no you  
**

Ranma se quería pegar contra el árbol otra vez. _"¿En verdad no lo ha entendido?"_ Se preguntaba en su cabeza el ojiazul _"Eres tú Akane… tú eres la que me gusta" _quería gritar el artista marcial pero igual que siempre las palabras no salían

-No… no es Ukio. Ni la loca de Kodachi- dijo tratando de que Akane entendiera –No es ninguna de ellas tres Akane-

- ¿Por qué?-

**They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
but I prefer the way you do, the way you move  
**

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Ranma

-¿Por qué…? Siempre has dicho que solo soy una fea marimacho- una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Akane

**You're more than beautiful  
and I just wanna let you know  
that all I ever need is what I've got with you**

-Y era mentira- dijo Ranma mientras le secaba la lágrima que había caído por la mejilla de Akane –tu eres la persona más hermosa que he visto-

**Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think you're perfect,  
there ain't nothing I would change  
**

-No eres fea, ni una marimacho, ni pecho planos ni nada de eso que te he dicho que eres. Todo es mentira. Si bien no tenías un cuerpo como el de Shampoo cuando llegué al dojo ya cambió. Eso fue hace dos años ya. Ahora tu cuerpo es perfecto y aunque tuvieras el cuerpo de hace dos años no me importaría-

**She can be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away**

-¿Ranma cómo puedo creerte?- Akane se levantó de golpe –Ella es Shampoo, como lo dijiste perfectamente puede ser modelo y yo… soy yo-

**She's no you…oh no!  
You give me more than I can ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you**

-Si lo ella lo puede ser- Ranma se paró igual que Akane –y tú también pero también dijiste algo muy importante Shampoo es Shampoo y tú eres Akane -Ranma se acercó lentamente a Akane hasta quedar a pocos centímetros –y es de Akane de quien me enamoré, no de Shampoo. Y no por el físico- Ranma se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Akane hasta que quedó a dos centímetros de ella y con delicadeza posó su mano en la mejilla de Akane

**No one's ever gonna get to me…oh  
the way you do now baby can't you see?  
That you are the one…the only one  
who's ever made me feel this way  
nothing's ever coming even close…no  
No one's ever been comparable  
to youuuuuu**

Akane se separó de Ranma violentamente. Debía hacer una pregunta más –Ranma… ¿Has estado celoso de mí?-

-Sí lo he estado, es que… Akane los hombres se acercan a ti como las abejas a la miel y ¿y cómo querías que me sintiera? Te amo y eres la única que me hace sentirme así con ganas de romperla la cara al que se te acerque y matar al que te lastime… aunque usualmente ese soy yo-**  
**

**I don´t want… nothing… I don´t got**

**I don´t need… nothing… but you**

**I can´t get… more than… you give me**

**So don´t stop anything you do**

**  
**-¿En serio?- a Akane le estaba costando procesar toda esa información

-Akane… ¿puedo preguntarte yo algo?- preguntó Ranma clavando esos hermosos ojos azules en los cafés de la peliazul mientras se volvía a acercar lentamente hacia ella

-Creo… que… sería… lo... más justo- dijo Akane tratando de controlar su nerviosismo

**You're all that…all that…and then some  
You know what…just what…I need  
and no girl…no place…nowhere  
Could mean a thing to me  
**

-¿En verdad te ponías celosa de Shampoo? Incluso cuando antes te había dicho que no sentía nada por ella-

-Pues con lo que paso con el broche aquel no parecía eso-

-Pero no lo hacía porque la quisiera a ella- reclamó Ranma –pero… un momento no te desvíes del tema ¿te has puesto celosa?-

**She's no you…oh no!  
You give me more than I can ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got**

-Yo… pues… tal vez-

-Y recuerda que debe ser la verdad porque lo prometiste-

Akane suspiro y evadiendo la mirada de Ranma dijo –si me he puesto celosa-

**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
she's only a picture on a magazine  
she's no you  
she's no you**

El ego de Ranma creció aún más, para que mentir, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, si Akane sentía celos era porque

–Tú me amas- dijo con una sonrisa boba el ojiazul–Akane Tendo, la que me dijo que odiaba a los hombres, la que decía que yo era un pervertido, la que juraba y recontra juraba que no me amaba, la marimacho- ante cada frase Akane se ponía más y más roja –la que me pasa pegando, la que me hace pelear contra lunáticos porque la secuestraron, la que me trae loco, la que está celosa de Shampoo aunque yo le haya dicho mil veces que no sentía nada por ella- Ranma le pegó muy suavemente a Akane cuando dijo esto, pero el golpe fue más en broma que serio- La Akane Tendo que yo amo, también me ama ¿no es cierto?-

**She's no you…  
you give me more than I can ever want  
She's no you…  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you**

Akane empezó a reírse por como Ranma había dicho todo, en realidad podía ser detallista cuando se lo proponía –Jajaja si la Akane Tendo que tu amas también te ama-

-Lo sabía, era obvio que me amabas- y antes de que Akane pudiera reclamar la besó –y también era muy obvio que te amaba-

-Baka- dijo Akane besándolo de nuevo

**She's no you**

Wow ¡al fin terminé! No saben lo que me costó hacer este songfic… mi musa no quería cooperar y cuando me venía una idea me era imposible entrar a la compu o escribirla en alguna parte por lo que se llegaba a olvidar pero… ¡Al fin termine!

¬¬ Yaja este fic va dedicado a ti, ya lo sabes porque 50% de ellos son tuyos así que no me vayas a demandar con un abogado xD no bromeo con mucho gusto te lo dedico

Bueno si me quieren tirar tomatazos, bombas, yunques o si me quieren felicitar, mandar cumplidos, felicitaciones, peticiones, no importa para que solo tienen que dejar un review y tengan por seguro que les responderé. **  
**


End file.
